Out Loud
by X-Get-Loud-X
Summary: Austin Moon, Dez Worthy, Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift are the four jury members of the new sing competition: "Get Loud!". All the four has great experiments with music. With that, they try to find REAL talent. Lots of peeps try to convince the jury that they actually can sing and perform. But then, a beautiful girl shows up with a voice like a angle! Auslly fulff! AU One-Shot!


**Austin & Ally**

**Out Loud!**

* * *

**Austin P.O.V.**

"Austin Moon, fifteen more minutes!" the stage manager said to me, while about five people surrounded me, fixing my hear and clothes. We are backstage right now, waiting for the show to begin. And if you ask, 'what does he mean with "we"?' I mean: me of course; Austin Moon, Dez Worthy, Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift. And in the huge hall next to this "room" or "hall", whatever you want to call it, I prefer "hall", ok, sorry, I trail easily off, in the huge hall are lots of people who thing they can sing and/ or are about to pee in their pants cuz they are nervous like shit. Ok, let me explain: Me, Dez, Selena and Taylor are the jury from the new sing competition "Out Loud!". Nobody knows we are the jury members jet, but that will be chancing soon. People are running, jumping, talking, yelling, arguing and whispering here, to get everything ready on time.

Okay, let me explain something more about me and my friend(s). Dez and I were already best buds since kindergarten, dreaming of becoming famous and screaming girls. Both of us came as far as you could go, I guess. Dez, now owner of a successful recordable "Worthy Records", and at the same time, he is also a film director. And believe me, it's awesomeness! He can making this really awesome movies, but also smaller videos for on Youtube or something like that. Dez has his own site where he does a live stream every week, sometimes me and the other guys jump in. but anyway, as for me, I was discovered from the internet, were I posted covers that I did with my band. My band members are: me, Aiden, Lucas, Jayden and Blake. I'm the lead singer and a guitarist, Aiden is lead guitarist, Blake is the lead bass, Jayden keyboard and Lucas is the drummer and they all sing a bit or sing backup. We met in elementary school, together with Dez we were since then the best friends, even though no one can replace Dez! After finding out our passion for music, we did cover together and with the help from Dez, posted it online. That was now four years ago, when I was fifteen years old. Which means I'm nineteen right now. At first, we had a contract by "Star Records", but when Dez opened "Worthy Records" that became more famous by the minute, we switched for "Star Records" to "Worthy Records". Selena and Taylor also have a contract by "Worthy Records" at the moment, that's where I know them from and we are good friends. It all sounds just awesome, believe me, it is, but it isn't all the time… like the paparazzi follows you EVERYWHERE! And they make up all weird stories about you. You can't just walk through a mall or city without being chased by fans, who try to rip your clothes off of you. But off course, I love my fans, they support us in all times and tweet the sweetest and funniest things and I can sometimes talk with them for hours. They are sometimes just hard to handle.

Okaay, I trail off too much, back to the show.

I looked around me, to see that Dez was a few feet's away from me with his usually goofy grin on his face and Selena and Taylor were giggling about something while workers fixed their hair and make-up. I could hear the people from the audience in the hall.

"Three more minutes, be ready to walk on the stage!" someone called and I made a move to walk to the spot just off stage, but was stopped by someone calling mine and Dez' name.

"Hey! Austin, Dez, wait!" we spun around to find our best friend running towards us. Dez and I glanced at each other en grinned before turning back to the guys, who were now in front of us.

"We wanted to wish you guys good luck, not that you really need it, but I guess it must be really hard to send a lot of people home, I have seen how many people are out there! Unbelievable! Did you-!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lucas, they understand! Quit talking!" Jayden interrupted him laughing, the rest of us chuckled. Jup, that are our friend, but hey, we are no differences, sometimes even worse! But that's why we are friends!

"Thanks, you guys gonna watch from backstage?" I asked them and the nodded.

"Yeah, we are also gonna talk to the candidates when they have done the audition, comfort a bit or jumping happily with them like our crazy fangirls!" Aiden says while he jump a little when he said the last part, with a big grin glued on his face. We all laughed.

"Austin! Dez! C'one, we need to stand ready!" I heard Taylor calling us from across the room.

"Coming, coming!" Dez called back. Me and Dez turned around and walked to our places, after we said bye to the guys of course.

The music started and hosts walked towards the center of the stage. The hosts were a man and a woman. The man was dressed in a red button up shirt and black jeans, with grey sneakers. His black hear was spiky and he looks like a man round 30-40 years old. The woman was dressed is a short purple dress that stopped a bit above her knees. She has also black hear and it was pulled up, she looked about the same age as the man. The audience cheers.

"Okay! Welcome everybody to "Out Loud"!" the guy screamed above the cheering of the audience and the woman laughed as the audience slowly quiet down.

"Hello everyone, my name is Joyce and this is Michael, we are the hosts of this show. We wish you guys lots of fun and we hope we can find real talent, with help of our four amazing and still secret jury members!" the woman, Joyce said through the microphone.

"We are going to introduce them to everyone who is here or who are watching at home. No one knew who they are, beside their friend, family or… band members," Michael said the last part slowly. The two hosts grinned. And the audience started to whisper in excitement.

"Clap your hand together for our successfully producer and director: Dez Worthy from "Worthy Records"!" Michael screamed. Dez ran up the stage, ignored the hosts completely, cheered loudly with the audience before sitting in the large chair on the table before the stage. The audience cheers happily and excited when they saw him and quiet down to hear the other names.

"Or lovely Taylor Swift!" Joyce said and cheers with the audience when Taylor walked up on stage and blew a kiss to the audience and camera. After that she walked towards her chair.

"And of course Selena Gomez!" Michael said when Selena skipped on stage, smiling a bright smile at the audience and waved before sitting in her chair. Why am I always at last?

"And now, this one is my favorite!" Joyce squealed while jumping a little, like a little schoolgirl. "From Americas favorites band, the amazing _Austin Moon_!"

I heard the audience screaming louder than before and I grinned, before walking up the stage. I smirked at the audience and I slapped the shoulder of Michael when I passed by. I did a few little dance moves, before I walked to the jury table and sat down in the large comfortable chair, in between Selena and Dez. Ok, maybe I know why.

"Quiet down please, people!" Joyce asked the audience, which they did.

"Ok, Michael is already gone to get the first candidate. I wish you guys a nice show and everyone who is going to stand right on this spot: good luck!" Joyce said before walking backstage.

Dez and I looked at each other and grinned. We talked a little with the girls next to us, before we heard cheering from the audience. I looked up to see a guy about seventeen years old. His eyes widened a bit when he saw us, before grinning slightly at us. He walked to the middle of the stage.

"Well hello there," Selena said, eyeing him and smiling at him.

"Hi," he said a bit nervous, I could hear it on his voice, it was shaking a little. I glanced at his hand, which was trilling a bit. Poor guy has some nervous.

"Now, tell us a bit about yourself," I said as he eyed me and nodded.

"Well, my name is David and I'm seventeen years old," he started. HA! So I was right about his age! "And I'm coming from the Arizona."

"Ok, and what are you gonna sing for us?" Dez asked.

"I'm going to sing _Mirrors_ from Justin Timberlake," he answered and we nodded.

"Go ahead and show us what you got!" I said and the audience cheered.

The music started and he seems to concentrate on the moment.

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror._

He looked at us, hoping to see in our faces what we thought, I, of course, kept my unbelievably awesome poker face.

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.__  
__If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find.__  
__Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side__'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul.__  
__I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go__  
__Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through.__  
__You just gotta be strong.__'Cause I don't wanna lose you now__  
__I'm looking right at the other half of me__  
__The vacancy that sat in my heart__  
__Is a space that now you hold__  
__Show me how to fight for now__  
__And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy__  
__Coming back into you once I figured it out__  
__You were right here all along__  
__It's like you're my mirror__  
__My mirror staring back at me__  
__I couldn't get any bigger__  
__With anyone else beside of me__  
__And now it's clear as this promise__  
__That we're making two reflections into one__  
__'Cause it's like you're my mirror__  
__My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me__Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled__  
__And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes__  
__Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you__  
__And if I could, I would look at us all the time__Yesterday is history,__  
__Tomorrow's a mystery__  
__I can see you looking back at me__  
__Keep your eyes on me__  
__Baby, keep your eyes on me__You are you are the love of my life (x 10)__Now you're the inspiration for this precious song__  
__And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on__  
__So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone__  
__And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home__  
__Just to let you know, you are__You are you are the love of my life (x 8)__Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you__  
__My reflection, in everything I do__  
__You're my reflection and all I see is you__  
__My reflection, in everything I do__You are you are the love of my life (x 16)_

David finished as the audience cheered and clapped. He was breathing hard and grinning. Relieved because, I guess, he had ended the whole song. He had some trouble with the breathing, but it was actually pretty good besides that, and sometime he just couldn't reach it enough. I turned to look at my co-jury members.

"So, David," Taylor started, when the audience quiet down. "I was really taken by your voice, it seems that you really know what you sing and you really can tell the story to us, good job." She said, and I agreed with that, he has a nice voice, but-. "But… not every note was clear, you know that right?" Taylor said, I was going to think that! David looked a bit confused, but he nodded anyway.

"I agree with Taylor, it was really good, but not every part. You started very good, but it on the end… was it just off the key." Selena said, Dez and I nodded.

"That true, I think you have a amazing voice, but I think you need to work on it, also on your breathing," I said to David and he nodded. "But, I think we could gif him a chance, what do you guys think?"

"I agree with Austin, the chance we can gif him and we can help him," Dez said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Selena said and Taylor nodded.

"Congratulations David, you're through the first audition!" Taylor said and the audience cheered while he jumped and cheered before he sighed of relief and ran back backstage.

A few minutes came by. Some workers came by with big cameras or came to bring us some water. After a while, a girl skipped up the stage. And grinned at us. Wauw… very… confident?

"Hi, I'm Tilly and eighteen years old and I am here to prove someone I know that I can sing and even better than her!" she said before we ever could say something. Dez, Selena, Taylor and I glanced at each other and raised our eyebrows before looking back at the girl.

"Okay? Which song are you gonna sing?" I asked.

"I'm going to sing _Stay_ from Rihanna," she said and putted her hand on her hip.

"Ok, good luck," Selena said, before the music started. Tilly tried to move on the beat of the song, but she couldn't keep the rhythm. Ohh boy…

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
__I threw my hands in the air I said show me something__  
__He said, if you dare come a little closer__Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Make's me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay_

She was practically skipping around the stage and she became out of breath, missing so many notes I thought it was impossible… guess not. She looked like she thought she is amazing, how are we gonna tell her this? What the hell?! She winked at me! I sat there with wide eyes, Dez and Selena where laughing at my face.

_It's not much of a life you're living__  
__It's not just something you take, it's given__  
__Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay__Ohhh the reason I hold on__  
__Ohhh cause I need this hole gone__  
__Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving__  
__Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay, stay__  
__I want you to stay, ohhh_

Well… how am I going to tell her… how _bad_ it was? Almost everything was out of tone! I glanced at Dez, Selena and Taylor uncomfortable. They had the same expression on their faces, even though Selena was still chuckling from the wink. The audience clapped a bit, out of respect, I guess.

"Uhm… well… where mast I start?" Selena asked unsure. "I don't think it was a good idea to do audition just to prove someone wrong, I guess?"

I sighed. "Tilly, look… I'm really sorry, but your voice isn't very good for singing, almost every note was off key. I really appreciate that you have done audition, but it wasn't a great choice of you," I said and her smile fell of her face.

"Well, I hope than that you'll be okay with the person I tried to prove wrong, she is doing audition too," she said before walking backstage.

"Well, I hope that 'the person' can better sing than her," I said to Dez and he nodded.

This was going to be a long night if it would be going on like this… and there will be even more nights like this!

* * *

We were almost done! Finally, cuz I'm so tired! We had almost sent everyone home, you know how hard it to see all those disappointed faces? Someone even tried to attack me! He had jumped of the stage and was running to me with almost fire in his eyes, but luckily the security guys dragged the guy off. I'm just being honest! Right now, we only have one candidate for today and we were waiting for him or her to walk on stage. We didn't have to wait long. I was talking a bit with Dez, before I head heals on the stage. I looked up, my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened to fucking plates. Before us stood a girl, but not _just _a girl, the most gorgeous girl I have _ever _seen. She was dressed into a hot pink tank top with a sleeveless white jacked over it, jean shorts and white high heels, which makes her legs look long and hot. She has long, slightly curly, brown hair with caramel high lights. Beautiful face, a perfect mouth in a slight smile, a cute nose and _beautiful _chocolate brown pools, you call eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. As if she could feel my eyes on her, our eyes locked and my heart skipped a beat. She smiled warmly at me and I grinned back.

"Ohh my gosh! Austin snap out of it! People, I saw some sparks over here, look at his face!" Selena screamed, while pointing at my face. I snapped out of my stare and glared at Selena, before looking back at the girl smiling. She was giggling a bit now.

"And I'm not gonna deny it!" I said smirking before winking at the girl. The audience ooh'ed and awhh'ed. Dez slapped my shoulder before sitting upright.

"Could you tell us a bit about yourself?" I asked her hopefully and she nodded.

"Yeah, I could," she said, ohh boy, I'm gonna melt, her voice is so sweet. What the fuck, man, this isn't manly! I waited a minute, but she just stood there smiling.

"Well?" Dez asked and I jumped a little. Ooh yeah, there a many people here too… hehe.

"He asked a question, I answered," she said and the audience laughed. Even I laughed a bit.

"Well, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm eighteen years old. And I do audition 'cuz someone challenged me, and I never turn down a challenge," she said and I couldn't stop smiling.

"The one that challenged you, is she called Tilly?" Dez asked, and Ally's eyes widened and nodded.

"Has she done her audition already? Be honest, she can't sing, right? I'm not wrong about that, do I?" she asked and we laughed.

"We agree with you," Selena said.

"Ok, which song are you going to sing?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm gonna sing a song that I've written myself. I hope that isn't a problem?" Ally asked shyly. I rested my head on my hand and looked almost dreamily at her. How can she even become better? She even writes her own songs. Wait, I still need to hear her though.

"It's alright, Ally. Show us what you got!" Selena said. A piano started and Ally nodded her head in the rhythm. My eyes were just glued on her, I couldn't look away, not that I wanted to anyway.

_I remember life before  
far away dreams  
and locking doors  
then you came, then you came_

She was already all up in the song, and a drum added to the song. She sang amazingly good.

_Afraid to fall  
To be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
It isn't what, what you see_

_I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself  
Myself_

She started to walk a bit around the stage, looking in the audience and she sang her heart out.

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

_When you're holding me  
So well it's like I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

_With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive_

_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you  
Oh_

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

_When you're holding me  
So well it's like I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute_

_When I'm standing at the edge  
It's such a long way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now_

_Woah oh  
Woah oh  
Woah oh  
Woah oh_

_Never touch the ground_

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

_When you're holding me  
So well it's like I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

Oh god! That was the best audition that I have seen today! I stood up from my stool and cheered loudly with the audience. Selena, Dez and Taylor also stood up. After a while, we sat down again. She has a adorable, big smile on her face and I couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Ohh my god, Ally, I'm really surprised off your amazing voice! I mean, you can sing so, so, so well and the song is really amazing, you can write even better song that I can ever come up with! And I'm still trying to figure out if that is a good thing or not," Selena said excitedly.

"Of course it's a good think! Your voice is like a angle, you took the audience under your spell, you had _me_ under your spell," I said to her. Dez chuckled next to me.

"She still has," he said chuckling and the audience laughed a bit too. I shrugged, I'm not gonna denied it.

"Well, it's clear that you are through the audition!" Taylor said and Ally squealed. I smiled, but the smile dropped when I saw her moving to walk back backstage.

"Wait!" I called out and she stopped dead on her track, before looking at me again.

"May I have a hug?" I asked a bit shyly and I saw her eyes light up a bit, before nodding quickly. I grinned before standing up and rushed from the table to the stage. When I reached her, I almost knocked her over, when I wrapped my arm around her and burring my head into her hair. she was really small, about a foot smaller than me, but I don't care. I lost all my thoughts when I smelled her strawberry aroma. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I pulled her a bit closer.

"Austin, stop it, we need to end the show!" I heard Michael calling from a few feet's away from me, but I didn't let go.

"I hope to see you soon," I whispered into her ear and she shivered. I pulled away, already missing having my arms around her. I smiled at her, stroking her hair before walking back towards my chair. I hadn't noticed that the audience had gone wild.

"That was it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know someone has enjoyed it," Joyce said, before grinning at me and Dez slapped my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did!" I called and the audience cheered with me.

"Well, I hope to see you next time! Bye!" Michael said into the camera, before the show ended.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! First Austin and Ally fanfiction!**

**I've had this idea in my head for a long time already and I was actually planning to make this story a multi chapter fanfiction, buuut I have a bad habit to have a damn writing block about every story I try to write… sadly. BUT I love making short imagines of "preferences" like on turmblr. I make those about…. R5 of course! They are my favorite band of ALL TIME hahaha. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ellington/Ratliff are really amazing. I've met them! I went to a concert and Meet & Greet! Someone who is in the R5Family as well?**

**Maybe I will post in the future some of my imagines about R5 :D maybe you guys could give me some idea's. **

**(see I can trail of really easily hehe)**

**ANYWAY! I hope you liked this One-Shot! If you want me to make it a two-shot or something, you could give me some idea's and maybe I can make something.**

**I LOVE EVERYONE AND I LOVE FOOD!**

**Byeehx **


End file.
